


Minacce tra ‘titani’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [60]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Short One Shot, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Danilo interroga Ubbirov per capire a cosa stanno andando incontro.“Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 4)  Pochemuchka. Dal russo: persona che domanda troppo.





	1. Chapter 1

Minacce tra ‘titani’

Ubbirov si portò il sigaro alle labbra e lo inspirò, sentendo il sapore del tabacco.

“Non credo che il principe restituirà la giovane Anya alla Russia. La tua ‘famiglia’ cosa pensi che farà?” gli domandò Danilo.

Ubbirov si appoggiò al bancone, la luce delle lampade elettriche si rifletteva sulla sua testa. Guarda i numerosi clienti del Taki’s sushi. Con la coda dell’occhio guardava in strada, le innumerevoli luci di Tokyo creavano una cacofonia di colori, che si rifletteva nei suoi occhiali da sole.

“Li andrà a cercare? Tu li aiuterai? Tornerai a fare il boss?” lo incalzò Danilo.

“Perché sei venuto qui, Scoglio?” domandò il russo. Controllò che le cameriere, vestite da _maid_ , si allontanassero dalla cucina con vassoi colmi di sushi.

“Dovevo parlarti. Sono preoccupato che possa scoppiare una guerra tra la famiglia Vongola e quella Ubbirov.

So che ti hanno scacciato e ti hanno privato del tuo posto. Potresti usare tutto questo a tuo vantaggio per vendicarti, senza dover riprendere il tuo posto ed i tuoi doveri” spiegò Scoglio. Si accese una sigaretta e se la portò alle labbra.

Ubbirov espirò pesantemente.

“Quella spegnila prima di entrare nella zona non fumatori, la gente non sa che è al veleno e non provoca fumo passivo” disse lapidario.

Scoglio si massaggiò il collo, sfiorando i capelli biondi.

“Non hai ancora risposto a niente.

Ti piace così tanto servire tutti questa gente ‘normale’? Fare il primo russo di colore della storia a servire sushi?” lo interrogò Danilo.

“Mulatto, per essere corretti” rispose Ubbirov, roteando gli occhi dietro le spesse lenti scure. Poggiò i gomiti sul bancone con forza, sporgendosi di fianco alla cassa e assottigliò le labbra.

“ _Pochemuchka_ , ricordati le regole della mafia.

Non mi sto alterando facendoti secco solo perché il nostro comune ‘boss’ non approverebbe. La mia rosa rossa ha uno strano e morboso attaccamento ad entrambi, ed ai nostri complimenti”. Aggiunse, con tono lapidario.

Scoglio si calò di più il capello sul viso, entrambi sfiorarono la fondina dove tenevano la pistola con la mano.

“Tsuyoshi-sama, il nostro comune faro, non approverebbe una guerra tra i suoi ‘amici’.

Però rinfrescami il significato dell’appellativo che mi hai dato” sussurrò con voce sibilante.

“Nella mia lingua è associabile a qualcuno che domanda troppo” disse Ubbirov.

Scoglio notò che dietro il bancone era appoggiato un grosso bazuca lucidato.

< Non è uno di quelli di Giannini, è un’arma in tutto e per tutto. Spero vivamente per lui che non usi il negozio del nostro adorato per strani traffici > pensò.

Fece roteare la sigaretta tra le dita, rispondendo: “Se siamo alleati, dobbiamo anche coordinarci. Se non capisci questo e mi scambi per un semplice delatore, allora abbiamo un problema”.

Ubbirov fece un mezzo ghigno.

“Farò quello che vorrà _la rosa dalle foglie di menta e le spine taglienti_.

Se è tempo che io torni boss, per salvare la perla del suo Nono, lo farò. Se dovrò combattere anche.

Non temere, calerò sulla mia famiglia come le tormente di neve, spazzando via le mele marce. Non ci sarà bisogno di una guerra” giurò.

“Ci conto, allora” disse Danilo. Spense la sigaretta sotto la scarpa e si allontanò.


	2. Il Taki shushi viene ricostruito

“Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.

Prompt: 17. Cynefin. Dal gallese: luogo in cui ci si sente a casa.

Il Taki shushi viene ricostruito

Il vento faceva ondeggiare la tendina rossa appesa sopra la porta di legno del Taki’s sushi, e sfiorava le alte bottiglie di saké posate all’esterno su uno dei davanzali delle finestre.

Appesa a un’altra finestra c’era una bambolina della pioggia, con legato un bigliettino colorato della buona sorte.

Il simbolo del negozio era riportato sia su un’insegna di legno che su delle lanterne di carta.

All’interno del locale si sentivano urla ilari, scoppi di risa, applausi e gli accordi di qualcuno che suonava la chitarra.  
Tsuoyoshi guardava la porta con gli occhi liquidi, rigido. La porta scorrevole si aprì e Takeshi si affacciò.

< In gallese il luogo in cui ci si sente a casa si dice ‘cynefin’. Quando questa parola mi venne insegnata, per me non aveva significato > pensò Tsuyoshi.

“Papà. Non entri?” domandò Takeshi, guardando il padre con aria interrogativa.

“Devo dire che è sorprendente. Non sembra successo niente” esalò Tsuyoshi.

“ _Eh eh_. Xanxus ha ricostruito tutto esattamente com’era prima. Gli ho descritto _tuttoooo_ minuziosamente” spiegò il ragazzino. Un sorriso sul volto e gli occhi chiusi.

“Vengo ora da Tokyo. Mi hanno detto…”. Iniziò il padre.

“Mi hanno preso al liceo e ho passato le selezioni al terzo posto. Sì, lo so. Esistono internet e le email, papà” disse Takeshi, afferrando il genitore per il braccio. Lo trasse dentro e chiuse la porta alle spalle di entrambi.

L’interno odorava di sushi e sakè.

“Ho preparato del tofu, ma… Mi sa che ho sbagliato qualcosa con il riso. Sapeva di cetrioli e…”. Iniziò Taki.

Il padre si rimboccò le maniche.

“Fai cucinare me. Tu prendi le ordinazioni” ordinò, facendosi largo tra i clienti.

< Sì! Sono riuscito a giocare sulla forza dell’abitudine.

O avrebbe pensato inconsciamente che Manuel non avrebbe voluto vederlo in cucina e non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta a tornare a cucinare. Questo posto è la sua vita, non può perderlo.

Penso morirebbe senza poter più fare il sushi > pensò Takeshi. “Subito, papà” trillò, correndo verso un taccuino e una penna. Aveva un grembiule legato intorno alla vita e la mazza da baseball legata sulle spalle accanto ad una spada.

“Kusakabe mi ha telefonato e mi ha detto che volevi iscriverti al club di nuoto. Quando ho pagato la prima retta della scuola, grazie ai soldi di Xanxus, ho provveduto anche a quello” spiegò Tsuyoshi, sistemandosi dietro il bancone di legno.

“ _Eeeeh?_ Nuoto?” piagnucolò Takeshi.

“Non volevi?” chiese Tsuyoshi, iniziando a pulire un salmone.

“N-no, papà, va bene” mentì il ragazzino. Padre e figlio alzavano la voce per sovrastare il rumore circostante.

In alto, vicino al soffitto, volò un reggiseno, mentre si udivano i versi di alcune scimmie che correvano sotto i tavoli.

< Kusakabe me la paga. Mi ha fregato.

Anche se… potrei usare la cosa a mio vantaggio. Potrei dire a Sasagawa _senpai_ che non lascerò il nuoto solo se lui riprenderà a fare kendo.

Tanto non lo lascerei comunque, non farei una cosa simile a papà. Ha pagato la rata, magari ci spera io lo faccia. Però questo _senpai_ non lo sa e fare kendo lo riavvicinerebbe a _Kyòya_ e gli farebbe anche bene > pensò Takeshi, annuendo tra sé e sé.

Tsuyoshi accarezzò il bancone, chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò.

< Ora, invece, lo so. Questo posto è la mia casa e non vorrei essere in nessun altro luogo al mondo > si disse.


End file.
